prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chad Gable
| birth_place = Minneapolis, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center | debut = September 5, 2014 | retired = }} Charles "Chas" Betts (March 8, 1986) is an American professional wrestler and amateur wrestler. He is currently signed to WWE, where he is working in their developmental branch WWE NXT under the ring name Chad Gable. He is a one-time NXT Tag Team Champion. Amateur wrestling career Betts won the 2012 U.S. Olympic Trials at 84 kg GR and thus competed at the 2012 Olympics. He won against Keitani Graham from the Federated States of Micronesia in the qualification round to proceed to face off against Pablo Shorey of Cuba, losing 3-0, thus eliminating him from the competition. Chas was a Minnesota high school state champion and is a graduate of Northern Michigan University. Chas defeated Jordan Holm 2 to 0 at the finals of the 2012 U.S. Olympic Trials Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2013-present) In November 2013, Betts announced that he had signed a contract with the professional wrestling promotion WWE. He was assigned to the WWE Performance Center in Orlando, Florida. He made his in-ring debut as Chad Gable at a NXT house show in Cocoa Beach, Florida on September 5, 2014 where he defeated Troy McClain. On September 6, Gable defeated McClain again. On September 13, Gable was first defeated by CJ Parker. On the September 25 NXT Taping, Gable lost to Dash Wilder. On February 6, Gable scored a win over Mike Rallis. Six days later on the February 12 NXT Taping, Gable defeated Rallis again. The following day on February 13, Gable defeated Rallis. On February 20, Gable lost to Solomon Crowe. On February 21, Gable defeated Michael Carter. On March 12, Gable defeated Rallis. During March 13 and March 14, Gable suffered consecutive defeats to Solomon Crowe. On April 2 Gable lost to Crowe. On the April 3 edition of NXT, Gable teamed with allies Angelo Dawkins and Sawyer Fulton in a losing six-man tag team match against Mike Rallis, Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson. On April 4 and April 10 Gable lost to Solomon Crowe in singles action. On April 11, Gable wrestled and lost to Steve Cutler. On April 18 Gable once more endured another lost to Solomon Crowe in singles competition. During the May 1st, 2nd and 7th editions of NXT Gable endured consecutive defeats by Mojo Rawley. Mike Rallis would Gable on the May 9th and 23rd editions of NXT. Bull Dempsey handed Gable with a defeat May 14. The month of May concluded with losing singles matches, first against Solomon Crowe on May 29 and again against Mojo Rawley on May 30. On June 5, Gable lost to Tye Dillinger. On the June 18 NXT taping, Gable teamed with Jason Jordan to defeat Steve Cutler and Elias Samson. On June 27, Gable & Jordan lost to Aiden English & Simon Gotch. On July 9, Gable & Jordan defeated Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder. On July 11, Gable lost to Aiden English for the first time in singles action against each other. On July 16, Gable and Jason Jordan defeated Elias Samson & Manny Garcia. In wrestling *'Signature moves' *'Finishing moves' *'With Jason Jordan' **'Finishing moves' ***''Grand Amplitude'' (Aided bridging high angle belly to back suplex) *'Tag teams and stables' **Shoot Nation (w/ Angelo Dawkins, Jason Jordan, Sawyer Fulton & Tucker Knight) **'American Alpha' (w/ Jason Jordan) *'Catchphrases' **''"Ready, Willing and Gable"'' Championships and accomplishments Amateur wrestling *'High School' **Minnesota State Wrestling Champion (2004) *'International Medals' **World University Games silver medal (2006) **Pan-American Championships Gold medal (2012) **Gedza International silver medal (2012) **Pan-American Olympic Qualifier silver medal (2012) **Granma Cup Bronze medal (2012) **Dave Schultz Memorial International Gold medal (2012) *'Olympic Games' **Olympic Team Member (2012) **U.S. Olympic Trials Champion (2012) Professional wrestling *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jason Jordan External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile * Bett's Twitter Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:2014 debuts Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:1986 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Minnesota wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE NXT alumni